Materials of Tor'tura
fTor'tura is known for the various strange substances it plunders from the grounds, which is partially responsible in conjuncion with their unregulated use of magic that has poisoned their land, but made them very wealthy. 'Adamantine' Mined from rocks that fell from the night sky, this ultrahard metal adds to the quality of a weapon or suit of armor. Weapons Weapons fashioned from adamantine have a natural ability to bypass hardness when sundering weapons or attacking objects, ignoring hardness less than 20. Armor Armor made from adamantine grants its wearer damage reduction of 1/— if it's light armor, 2/— if it's medium armor, and 3/— if it's heavy armor. Adamantine is so costly that weapons and armor made from it are always of masterwork quality; the masterwork cost is included in the prices given. Thus, adamantine weapons and ammunition have a +1 enhancement bonus on attack rolls, and the armor check penalty of adamantine armor is lessened by 1 compared to ordinary armor of its type. Items without metal parts cannot be made from adamantine. An arrow could be made of adamantine, but a quarterstaff could not. HP/inch 40 (weapons and armor normally made of steel that are made of adamantine have one-third more hit points than normal.; Hardness 20; Cost Adamantine is so costly that weapons and armor made from it are always of masterwork quality; the masterwork cost is included in the prices given. 'Angelskin' The preserved skin of an angel retains a portion of celestial grace and can be crafted into leather, hide, or studded leather armor. Angelskin radiates a moderate good aura that masks malign auras. Any evil aura radiated by the wearer is reduced in strength by 10 Hit Dice. Auras reduced below 1 Hit Die can't be detected by means such as detect evil; the creature doesn't detect as evil, though this has no effect on other aspects of the creature's alignment. For example, a weak chaotic creature wearing angelskin armor detects as chaotic, but not evil. Spells and supernatural abilities that have special effects when cast on or used against creatures with evil alignments (even beneficial effects) have a 20% chance of treating an evil wearer as neutral instead. Ongoing effects such as smite evil make this roll the first time they are used against the creature; if the effect treats the target as neutral, it does so for the remainder of the effect's duration. If the ongoing effect applies to an area and the wearer leaves that area, the percentage chance should be rolled again. Permanent magic items such as holy weapons always treat the wearer as evil. Armor constructed from angelskin is always of masterwork quality; the masterwork cost is included in the prices given below. HP/inch 5; Hardness 5; Cost see table 'Baridium ' The strong lawful nature of this metal means that it repels roaming wild magic effects depending upon its thickness, a solid inch is able to stop Chaos Drift entirely, while a fine mesh provides a percentage chance of there being no wild magic effect at all. It tends to come in two forms, plates and suits. The suits are common among the Purity Guild who are forever looking to remove the land of the arcane taint. Plate: used on the walls of many of the cities close to Chaos Drift it keeps out the effects out of the cities but at a high cost. One 10ft square plate costs about 100gp and is 98% effective. Suit: a suit of made of this is usually a mesh that provides a medium sized human a 50% chance but with a -2 ACP, 15% spell failure but providing a +3 armour bonus. 500gp Plated Suit: like plate armour these suits protect a wearer from attacks as well as wild magic to a higher degree but at the cost of spell failure and manoeuvrability. There is a 75% chance of the spell cast not being effected by wild magic, but imposes a -4 ACP and a 30% spell failure yet provides a +5 armour bonus. This cost 800gp Spells cast from the safe side of baridium to the other side are not effected by wild magic. 'Blood Crystal' Mysterious radiation deep below the surface of the earth warps once-ordinary quartz into bloodcraving stone. If an attack with a piercing or slashing blood crystal weapon hits a target suffering from a bleed effect, the creature takes 1 additional point of damage from the attack as the blood crystal drains blood from the wound. This applies even if the creature was taking bleed damage before the attack with the blood crystal weapon. This does not increase the amount of the bleed effect. Unfed blood crystal has a pale pink hue, darkening toward deep crimson as it becomes saturated with blood. Piercing or slashing weapons composed entirely or partially of metal can be made from blood crystal. Unworked blood crystal has a value of 500 gp per pound. Weapons made with blood crystal have one-half the normal hit points. Armor and shields cannot be made of blood crystal, as they would feed on the wearer's own wounds. HP/inch 10; Hardness 10; Cost see table 'Bone' Bone can be used in place of wood and steel in weapons and armor. Other animal-based materials like horn, shell, and ivory also use the rules for bone weapon and armor. The cost of a bone weapon or bone armor is half the price of a normal weapon or armor of its type. Weapons Light and one-handed melee weapons, as well as two-handed weapons that deal bludgeoning damage only, can be crafted from bone. Hafted two-handed weapons such as spears can be crafted with bone tips, as can arrowheads. Other two-handed weapons cannot be constructed of bone. Bone weapons have half the hardness of their base weapons and have the fragile weapon quality. Masterwork bone weapons also have the fragile quality, but magic bone weapons do not. Bone weapons take a –2 penalty on damage rolls (minimum 1 damage). Armor Studded leather, scale mail, breastplates, and wooden shields can all be constructed using bone. Bone either replaces the metal components of the armor, or in the case of wooden shields, large pieces of bone or shell replace the wood. Bone armor has a hardness of 5 and has the fragile armor quality. Masterwork bone armor also has the fragile quality, but magic bone armor does not. The armor/shield bonus of bone armor is reduced by 1, but in the case of studded leather, the armor check penalty is also reduced by 1 (to 0). Dried bone is as tough as wood and in many ways almost as versatile, being used for weapons as well as for the art of scrimshaw. Bone can be sharpened much like some stones can. Value 1 sp/lb.; HP/inch 10; Hardness 5 ''RULES NOTE Fragile Weapon and Armour Qualities ''Fragile weappons and armor cannot take the beating that sturdier weapons can. A fragile weapon gains the broken condition if the wielder rolls a natural 1 on an attack roll with the weapon. If a fragile weapon is already broken, the roll of a natural 1 destroys it instead. Armor with the fragile quality falls apart when hit with heavy blows. If an attacker hits a creature wearing fragile armor with an attack roll of a natural 20 and confirms the critical hit (even if the creature is immune to critical hits), the armor gains the broken condition. If already broken, the armor is destroyed instead. Fragile armor is not broken or destroyed by critical threats that are not generated by natural 20s, so if a creature wielding a weapon with a 19–20 or 18–20 critical range scores a critical hit on the wearer of this armor with a roll of less than a natural 20, that critical hit has no chance to break or destroy the armor. Masterwork and magical fragile weapons and armor lack these flaws unless otherwise noted in the item description or the special material description. 'Bronze' Before the advent of iron and steel, bronze ruled the world. This easily worked metal can be used in place of steel for both weapons and armor. For simplicity's sake, similar or component metals such as brass, copper, or even tin can use the following rules, even though in reality bronze is both harder and more reliable than those metals. Weapons Light and one-handed weapons can be crafted from bronze. Likewise, spear points, arrowheads, and axe heads can be crafted from bronze, even those that are parts of two-handed weapons. Bronze is too weak to be used for two-handed weapons made entirely out of metal, and cannot typically be used to craft polearms, with the exception of the rhomphaia, which is provided in the section on Bronze Age equipment. Bronze weapons have the hardness of their base weapons but also have the fragile quality. Bronze weapons do the same damage as steel weapons of the same type, and have the same cost and weight. Armor Bronze can be used to create any medium or light armor made entirely of metal or that has metal components. It protects a creature as well as steel armor does, but it has the fragile quality. Bronze armor has the same cost and weight as normal steel armor of its type. Bronze armor has a hardness of 9. 'Bulette Armour' The desert tribes people have long treasured bulettes for their thick hides and armor plating. In fact, some dwarf clans require their young to travel on long pilgrimages to areas thick with land sharks to hunt the reclusive and vicious beasts, intent on harvesting their plates for armor. A single adult male bulette has enough armor plating and hide to produce two sets of Medium bulette plate mail and four sets of Medium leather or studded leather armor. These armor sets are more often than not imbued with the delving armor quality, and veteran dwarf bulette hunters are rarely seen without their +1 delving bulette full plate while on the hunt. Creating bulette armor from the creature's hide requires a skilled armorer; crafted bulette armor may be normal or masterwork quality. A set of bulette plate is functionally similar to metal full plate, but is prized by wealthy collectors and military commanders the world over, and tends to sell for up to 10 times more than a normal set. Bulette full plate is slightly heavier (65 pounds) than regular steel plate, but is more flexible and durable (max Dex bonus +2, hardness 12). A suit of bulette leather armor weighs 20 pounds, and its appearance matches the coloration of the landshark from which it was made. It sells for 50 gp, but has the same statistics as studded leather. 'Cthonic Steel' A scarce metal, the secret of its creation is guarded with a fatal zealousness. This material is primarily mixed with iron and is found as a natural red-orange ore amidst veins of mosaic glass. Naturally brittle, it is hardened by dousing it in a true dragon’s blood during its forging. The finished metal has a gold-red hue with an orange, reflective shine. Chthonic steel has several valuable qualities, including ease of enchantment, its natural sharpness, and the power to absorb magic missiles. Chthonic steel always retains its edge, even when abused, granting it a +2 bonus to the critical conformation roll of any slashing or piercing weapon it is forged into. Chthonic armor and shields negate magic missile spells that target the wearer in a manner similar to the shield spell. Items not primarily of metal are not meaningfully affected by being partially made of this special material. Ammunition made from this special material has an increased market price of 15 gp per missile, armor and shields 2,500 gp, weapons 750 gp, and all other items by +500 gp per pound. Chthonic steel reduces the creation cost of magic arms and armor made with it by 10%. HP/inch: 25; Hardness: 15; Cost: ammunition +15 gp per missile, armor and shields +2,500 gp, weapon +750 gp, other items +500 gp/lb. 'Crystalline' Using precious stones to line the edge of bladed weapons, crystalline weapons are capable of slicing through the toughest of hides. A weapon edged in crystal ignores half of the armor bonus granted by armor (round up). Against magical armor, this applies only to the armor, but not the enhancement bonus of the armor. This also applies to shields. The weapon itself must be enchanted to at least the same level as the armor to enjoy this effect, otherwise it's treated as a normal weapon. Furthermore, if used to sunder a weapon or strike an inanimate object the weapon deals an additional +1d6 points of damage. True crystalline weaponry is rare in the extreme. These weapons are made entirely from a precious crystal or gem and are fragile but very lethal weapons used only in the times of greatest need. A true crystalline blade is typically made of diamond. It ignores armor bonuses of armor, as well as deflection bonuses from magical items. Against magical armor, the weapon needs to have an enhancement bonus equal to or greater than that of the armor in order to have any special effect; otherwise, it is treated as a normal weapon. These weapons are extremely fragile, despite their incredible hardness. A weapon that is true crystalline shatters on a natural attack roll of a 1; its hardness is 20 but it only has 5 hp. Only slashing and piercing weapons may be crystalline. Value Cost x50 for common crystalline, cost x200 for true crystalline HP/inch 5; Hardness 20 'Demonstrative Bronze' Also known as slave metal, this bronze has a mentally draining effect on peoples will, making them suggestable and less able to resist the control of others. Depending on the type of item made and then worn the effects vary: The caster level for these effects are always 10th, the Will modifier applies to all spells cast on them after they have failed the initial base power's save (without the penalty). This will modifier also applies to all Charisma base checks to influence other people. Difficulty to make items out of this metal is at +2 DC and has all the qualities of normal bronze (see above). 'Dormir Bone' Through certain necromantic arts, certain tribes people of the Caido have animated combinations of bones into the shape of armour to protec them. These are always made from the fallen victims of the Tierra Dormir, whose flesh has been blasted from its bones enchanting it naturally for this specific purpose. Because it is powered by necromancy, it can be fixed with negative energy and hurt with possitive, but cannot be turned as it has no will of its own. It grants the wearer a +4 to all saves from necromancy effects as well as a +2 bonus on certain skill checks depending on the original creatures made from (usually Stealth). The Arcane Spell Failure is halved for spells of the necromancy ''school. Dormir bone costs 100gp per pound of raw materials plus the cost to craft it. 'Fuego Steel' Tor'turans stumbled across the secret of crafting fuego steel after taking on azer slaves. It didn't take them long to adapt its unique properties to arms and armor. Fuege steel channels heat in one direction to protect its wearer or wielder. When it is crafted into armor, heat is channeled away from the wearer, offering some limited protection. Armor crafted from fuego steel grants the wearer fire resistance 2. Weapons crafted from fire-forged steel similarly channel heat away from the wearer; this does not grant the wielder energy resistance. Instead, the blade absorbs and channels heat to the parts of the weapon that contact enemies. If the weapon is exposed to 10 points or more of fire damage (such as from an opponent's fireball or by holding it in a campfire for 1 full round), the weapon adds +1d4 points of fire damage to its attacks for the next 2 rounds. If the wielder is wearing fire-forged armor and using a fire-forged weapon, this bonus damage increases to 1d6 points of fire damage and lasts for 4 rounds. This bonus damage does not stack with fire damage from weapon enhancements such as flaming. HP/inch as steel; Hardness as steel; Cost Armor or weapons made from fuego steel are always considered masterwork, and the masterwork costs are included in the listed prices. 'Gold' Typically only used for ceremonial weapons and armor, metal equipment made from gold is fragile, heavy, and expensive. Often golden armor is gold-plated rather than constructed entirely from gold. The rules shown are for the rare item constructed entirely of gold rather than being gold-plated. Gold-plated items triple the base cost of weapons and armor and have the same properties as the item the gold is plating. Items constructed purely of gold cost 10 times the normal cost for items of their type. Gold items weigh 50% more than typical weapons or armor of their type. Weapons Gold is often too soft to hold a decent edge, but light weapons that do piercing or slashing damage can be constructed of gold or some nearly gold alloy. They take a –2 penalty on damage rolls (minimum 1 damage). Gold weapons have a hardness of half their base weapons' and also have the fragile quality. Armor Gold can be fashioned into light or medium metal armor. The softness and the weight of the metal decrease the armor/shield bonus by 2, and increase the armor check penalty by 2. Gold armor has a hardness of 5. 'Obsidian' This black volcanic glass is extremely sharp, and can be shaped into a variety of weapons that do piercing and slashing damage. Bits of obsidian inserted into a length of tempered wood create effective swords called terbutjes. Weapons Obsidian can be used to craft light and one-handed weapons that do piercing or slashing damage, as well as spear tips and arrowheads. Obsidian weapons have half the hardness of their base weapon and have the fragile quality. Armor The fragile glass nature of obsidian is perfect for creating sharp points and blades, but those same qualities make it unsuitable for creating armor. Armor cannot be constructed from obsidian. Cost 1/2 normal.; Weight 3/4 normal.; Cost/Weight (Longer Wording) "Obsidian weapons cost half of what base items of their type do, and weigh 75% of what base items of their type do." 'Oppression Iron' A very rare relic of the Year of Hell, only a few people have any of this blood red substance with jagged white protrusions sticking out of it. It is said to be the congealed bones and organs of devils crushed underfoot in Hell and then ripped out and resculped into Opression Poles or even weapons. Game Effects: When planted into normal ground with a drop of your blood, Oppression Iron turns an area Mildly Lawful and Mildly Evil aligned after a minute. The area it does this in is based on the items size; every size category over tiny a piece of this metal-like substance is it projects a 10-ft area of this Hell-like area. What this does is impose a -2 to Charisma based checks to Chaotic or Good aligned people in the area as feelings of oppression and hate seep into them. If someone is both Chaotic and Good this penaly increases to -4. As a weapon it is considered Lawful and Evil aligned for the purpose of over coming damage reduction. As a side benefit, it can be used to keep portals to non-good and non-chaotic places that are either lawful or evil, open longer than they should, by physically jamming it between. If an area has just had a portal open to one of these planes, and the possessor of an item of Oppressive item has the ability to open gates or teleport to other planesm they may try and reopen the portal with a Spellcraft DC of 40 -5 per size category over tiny of the metal planted, It has to have been opened in the last hour. Oppression Iron is also immune to fire and provides a bonus to Saves against fire of +1 per size category over tiny if it is between you and the source. This makes it very difficult to force imposing a +5 to the DC to make anything complex out of it, and failure by 10 on the check means that half the material is ruined, meaning it is usually is just a cude clump of matter like a staff or club or wall. The last thing about Oppression Iron is that anyone who tries to plant it has a chance of being affected by Devil Chills unless they have committed an evil enough act in the last month. You will not be aware of this when it happens, and automatically fail the initial save. No further acts of evil will cancel this out but will prevent the user from contracting it again if used. The evil act must be Hell worthy. Devil Chills • Type disease, injury; Save Fortitude DC 14 • Onset 1d4 days; Frequency 1/day • Effect 1d4 Str damage; Cure 3 consecutive saves Cost by Size o Tiny (club) 3lbs. 5ft 20,000gp o Small (staff) 12lbs. 10ft 30,000gp o Medium (flag pole) 50lbs. 20ft 45,000gp o Large (wall section) 200lbs. 30ft 60,000gp o Huge (hut) 800lbs. 40ft 90,000gp o Gargantuan (house) 3,200lbs. 50ft 120,000gp o Colossal (tower) 12,800lbs. 60ft 180,000gp 'Razor Glass' Made from the fine sands of the Tierra Dormir taken to the Vormitar volcanoes, this material has the strength and durability of steel while being as transparent as glass. Spellcasters and alchemists, via transmutation, have developed the ability to give glass the properties of steel, but with a deadly sharp edge unlike most other steel, splitting skin upon just the touch, giving a weapon made under the right skill the ''keen quality. Items can be made via Craft (armor), Craft (weapons), Craft (blacksmithing), or Craft (glassblowing) check, appropriate to the type of item with a +2 to the DC, or to add the keen ''quality an additional check is needed with a DC 25 check. Finished products must be masterwork quality if possible (included in the cost above) and possesses the ''keen ''quality (double crit range) on slashing weapons only. The resulting material is transparent and the color of the caster’s choice (though is most often colorless), appearing much like clear volcanic glass. The weight of the item is as normal for an item of that type. This material is subject to neither magnetism nor rust. HP/inch: 30; Hardness: 10 Cost: *light armor +2,000 gp *medium armor +5,000 gp *heavy armor +10,000 gp *shield +500 gp *ammunition +50 gp *light weapon +500 gp *one-handed weapon, or one head of a double weapon +1,500 gp *two-handed weapon, or both heads of a double weapon +2,500 gp *slashing weapons (adds ''keen quality) +1,000gp *other items 500 gp/lb. 'Starstone' Starstone is a mineral that appears underground in small cubical formations near sulfur springs and volcanically active areas. Growing in small clumps no larger than a person's fist, it has an oily feel despite being dry, and leaves no residue. If it is hit by anything hard, this ordinary-looking material immediately begins to glow and give off mild heat. This lasts for 10 minutes. Starstone is often powdered and mixed with sulfur and other ingredients to manufacture the flash powder used in flashglobes. Its strong illuminative qualities affect darkvision and low-light vision in particular, making it useful for decoration and as a diversion. A strange property of the metal means it is some how immune to any darkness ''spells, allowing it to shed light regardless of a darknes or similar spells level. If made into a weapon or armour (+2 to the Craft DC) this property of light shedding are the same but the heat has no extra benefits in combat, though the heat in armour can help someone survive cold conditions (+2 to the For save for that hour if bashed regulary) What can happen some times though is ''enfused ''starstone, when the magic from the original star emminates from the stone givine a bonus to spells of certain spells of certain school but diminishing another as follows: ''RULES REPRINT *''Lesser (0 - 3rd level spells)'' *''Medium (4th - 6th level spells)'' *''Greater (7th - 9th level spells)'' *''Shrink - spells range is halved from the original chosen range (spells not defined by range are uneffected)'' *''Half - spell lasts half the duration as usual (concentration, instantanious or permenant not effected)'' *''Loud - spell can be heard for twice the normal distance'' *''Weaken - all variable numerics are halved'' *''Minimized - all variable numerics are conisdered to be the lowest possible'' *''Slowed - spell takes twice as long to cast'' 'Stone' Stone Age weapons are still used by some of the more primitive trivbes of the world and in isolated pockets of Tor'tura's tribe. From rocks lashed to wooden hafts to create early maces and axes, to flint knives and stone arrowheads, these primitive weapons are still deadly. Weapons Light and one-handed bludgeoning weapons, spears, and arrowheads can all be made of stone. Weapons made of stone have half the hardness of their base weapons, and have the fragile condition. Editor's Note: Probably meant to say fragile "quality" not "condition." Armor Armor cannot usually be constructed from stone, but advanced, often alchemically enhanced stone armor made by dwarves or other stone-working cultures does exist (see stone coat). Cost/Weight (Longer Wording) "Stone weapons cost a quarter of what base items of their type do, and weigh 75% of what base items of their type do." Cost 1/4 normal.; Weight 3/4 normal. 'Umbrite' Mined by the dark folk of the Maseta, umbrite is a dark, dense metal of surprising hardness. While umbrite is no match for the hardness of mithral or adamantine, it is stronger than steel and easily among the most durable metals known. Beyond its capable performance as a metal, umbrite is remarkable for its light-absorbing qualities. Umbrite seemingly absorbs light at a slow rate, causing shadows around it to deepen considerably. In fact, veins of umbrite are often located by noting areas incurring a sudden loss of light. Strangely, umbrite is a relatively new discovery, having first been written about within the last 200 years. When the first reports of this material were made, they were dismissed as hallucinations produced by the subterranean gases. This may be one reason umbrite has remained unknown for so long. Umbrite is only found during mining operations for other ores or rare gems, and even more curiously, only in the deepest and darkest locales where few civilized folk venture. One drow archmage has theorized that umbrite may well be a new material. Its appearance and location may be linked with the little-known fact that it only appears near large concentrations of the strange radiations that are said to power many of the enchantments of the drow. Other learned folk have speculated that umbrite might be seepage from the plane of shadow. Many agree with this theory, since umbrite is only found in places of deepest darkness. Miners have long maintained that umbrite is an unlucky material and bodes ill. Stories abound of miners disappearing frequently after a vein of umbrite has been uncovered. Miners have considered it a nuisance material for decades, since until recently it was impossible to forge umbrite into any useful product. Duergar apparently possess a process that allows the forging of umbrite. The underdark races have begun vying to learn this secret and, more importantly, to gain control of umbrite mines of their own. Umbrite-forged items are immensely expensive. A forged umbrite item weighing 1 pound or more retains much of its light-absorbing properties. While wielding any umbrite item of 1 pound or more, the user gains a +3 circumstance bonus to all Hide checks. Shadows around him seem to be deeper and darker. This affects a 5-foot area around the wielder and does not extend to others. 'Ventrium Glass ' This deep green volcanic glass is similar to obsidian but is formed when molten rock is tainted with anomalous trace minerals from deep beneath the earth whose emanations are toxic to living things. It can be fragmented to razor sharpness, but even a tiny amount of viridium contacting the bloodstream can pass on a wasting sickness. Any successful hit with a ventrium weapon causes the target to contract leprosy (Fortitude DC 12 negates). On a successful critical hit, a tiny fragment of viridium breaks off within the target, affecting it as though with greenblood oil (Fortitude DC 13 negates). A creature carrying a ventrium weapon must save every 24 hours or contract leprosy unless the weapon is kept inside an extradimensional space (such as an efficient quiver) or a scabbard lined with lead. Oozes, plants, and outsiders are immune to the deadly emanations of ventrium. Ventrium weapons have half the hardness of their base weapon and have the fragile quality. Ventrium can be magically strengthened at an additional cost of +1,000 gp for a weapon or +20 gp for ammunition. This removes the fragile quality from the item but does not otherwise affect its abilities. Viridium This deep green volcanic glass is similar to obsidian but is formed when molten rock is tainted with anomalous trace minerals from deep beneath the earth whose emanations are toxic to living things. It can be fragmented to razor sharpness, but even a tiny amount of viridium contacting the bloodstream can pass on a wasting sickness. Any successful hit with a viridium weapon causes the target to contract leprosy (Fortitude DC 12 negates). On a successful critical hit, a tiny fragment of viridium breaks off within the target, affecting it as though with greenblood oil (Fortitude DC 13 negates). A creature carrying a viridium weapon must save every 24 hours or contract leprosy unless the weapon is kept inside an extradimensional space (such as an efficient quiver) or a scabbard lined with lead. Oozes, plants, and outsiders are immune to the deadly emanations of viridium. Viridium weapons have half the hardness of their base weapon and have the fragile quality. Viridium can be magically strengthened at an additional cost of +1,000 gp for a weapon or +20 gp for ammunition. This removes the fragile quality from the item but does not otherwise affect its abilities. 'Vormin Steel' made in the burning heat of the Vormitar Pit, this steel scores wounds that do not heal properly, causing 1 point of additional vile damage per hit. 'Wyrroot' Harvested from the toxit trees of places like Lel Brasta and Blek Cante, The root of the wyrwood tree has a peculiar quality. When a weapon constructed of wyroot confirms a critical hit, it absorbs some of the life force of the creature hit. The creature hit is unharmed and the wyroot weapon gains 1 life point. As a swift action, a wielder with a ki pool or an arcane pool can absorb 1 life point from the wyrwood weapon and convert it into either 1 ki point or 1 arcane pool point. Most wyroot weapons can only hold 1 life point at a time, but higher-quality wyroot does exist. The most powerful wyroot weapons can hold up to 3 life points at a time. Any unspent life points dissipate at dusk. Wyroot can be used to construct any melee weapon made entirely of wood or a melee weapon with a wooden haft. Constructing a wyroot weapon that can hold 1 life point increases the weapon's cost by 1,000 gp, constructing one that can hold up to 2 life points increases the weapon's cost by 2,000 gp, and constructing one that can hold up to 3 life points increases the weapon's cost by 4,000 gp.